


Not if it’s you

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort, Fluff, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “Henry,” you said softly. “It’s okay, you’re home.”





	Not if it’s you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabriel_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_deserved_better/gifts).

> A/N: The quote ‘I’ll take care of you.’ ‘It’s rotten work.’ ‘Not to me. Not if it’s you.’ Is from Euripides’ Orestes.

Lt. Henry Jones woke with a gasp. His whole body tensed as he rolled on his side, reaching for his gun, his breathing ragged. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and froze. Slowly, it dawned on him. He inhaled shakily, and pressed his face against the pillow, trying hard not to fall apart. 

“Henry,” you said softly. “It’s okay, you’re home.” 

He didn’t answer, but you weren’t expecting him to. His whole body was shaking, and you wrapped both arms around him, tugged him against your chest. You rubbed his back in slow, comforting circles, and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I’ll take care of you,” you whispered, feeling your heart squeeze in your chest when he let out a half-muffled sob. 

After what felt like an eternity, he spoke. “It’s rotten work.”

You hugged him even tighter, took one of his hands in yours and squeezed it. Neither of you had taken the rings off, not even for a second, since you put them on. “Not to me. Not if it’s you.”


End file.
